A Demon's mate's cry
by darkhearted angels
Summary: summary was changed! rin is running from her past that wants to chatch up to her,so when shes saved from a demon by none other than sesshomaru western lands lord and  finds out she is his mate, running away from him doesn't seem like a good idea anymore!
1. flashing horror

The cool September air chilled Rin's face as she ran. Blood rushed to her ears. The thumping beats of her heart stalely grew louder and louder in the ever quiet forest. Her leather boots hit the mud in soft thumbs. Shadows danced all around her playing on her fears, as low hanging vines tangled in her long black hair. Nearby thorn bushes cut lines in her short kimono and clawed bloody marks on her pale thighs. Above her lighten flashed, lighting up the sky's black surface in a halo light. Thunder filled the humid air with its loud sonic booms.

Rain fell without remorse from the heaven like fallen tears. The distanced howls and crashing trees filled the air around Rin's ears "_it's coming for me"_ she thought slowly. Tears came crashing to the surface of Rin's hazel green eyes, clouding her vision tripping and stumbling over tree roots Rin didn't see the decaying log in her path she tripped and fell and Rin was sent crashing to the most forest floor. A desperate cry slipped pass frozen blue lips. Then the pain came sliding its way down her up her spine form her broken ankle like a cold hearted snake demon, eating its way across her flesh. Her long chipped nails dug into the wet soil underneath her pale finger tips. A scream formed in the back of her throat.

Rin knew she had to get up and run but she couldn't seem to get up every time she tried she fell hopeless to the ground again. The distance sound of howls got closer; the grounds shocked and rumbled as if some massive weight ran against its surface. Rin could see the tall oak trees falling down as a huge black beast ran through them in a blind raged. A scream bubbled to the surface but no sound made it past her pale lips. Standing before her was a demon, a huge black furred inu demon with blazing red eyes like twin flames. Rigid white sharp fangs flashed under black lips, low toned growls emitted from its throat, drool dripped from its muzzle like dripping acid waiting to consume her fleshy form.

Terror ripped through her body sending Rin into a new set of tears. Bloody red eyes glared radiating disgusted and bitterness, but that wasn't what scared Rin…..No it was the hunger she saw in its eyes that scared her. No human or Wild animal could shake with such hunger….this monster had No soul. Oh no this _thing _was evil. Pure undefined evil and it was just waiting, counting down the seconds until it could taste her lukewarm blood. The black Inu demon tipped its head back and let lose a powerful howl from its dry throat and charged at Rin. "_this is it_" she whispered to the frigid night air. She was going to die tonight, there was no one to help her and she was powerless compare to full blooded Inu demon in his true form that was running at her. Thunder screamed and lighten flashed as a blood chilling growl shocked through the forest. As a white inu demon dropped from the ground with grace of the gods.

**Ok this is my first story and I know I'm a little bad I haven't wrote a story in over for years and this is my first fanfiction and I hope you all like if not well do tell me so and I will read your thoughts and see if I can change your minds **


	2. foolish indeed

**I want to first to say thank you guys for the reviews and if anyone has any ideas they like to share it would be helpful, thank you and I would like to say sorry that the chapter is so short but I cant give to much a way lol and here you go: **

The other Inu demon before Rin was breath taking. Long flowing sliver hair that went to his mid back, pale skin and emotionless gold eyes and elf like ears, He had two maroon strips on both side of his checks and a crested baby blue moon on his forehead. He was wearing a white pair of hakama with a yellow stash around his hips, his haori was also white with maroon honeycombs that dotted his sleeves and shoulders over top of his haori was spiked armor. Wrapped around his shoulder though was silvery white fur, he also wear a simple pair of black leather boots, all in all this man-demon was very handsome but also very dangerous. Rin could see his sharp claws that could tear into her soft flesh, like a knife cutting in to a loaf of bread and the tips of pure white fangs underneath his pale lips.

Rin was not sure if she should be more afraid of him or the raging black Dog. She could feel their auras swirled around each other like red mist as each of them tried to show their male dominants. The black inu demon barked a laugh like sound before blackish grey mist enfolded his large furry body. His true demon form was gone and he was now standing in his human like form. Much like the silver one he had long black hair and purple markings but a star graced his forehead and not a crest moon, he had elf like ears and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing all black with spiked armor as well.

"Lord Inutaisho oldest pup sesshomaru" he barked "now what do I own for such a pleasure of seeing my oldest nephew, could it be you wish to see your dear old uncle shin" Shin laughed but the tone of his voice showed no love or familiar care for the other demon, it was cool as ice and sharp as a blade. Sesshomaru didn't even seem fazed by his uncle coldness to him. In fact sesshomaru showed no emotion at all he simply stared blankly at the older demon.

"Uncle" sesshomaru finally said after minutes of a one way glaring contest. His voice was deathly calm and alluring to Rin "why are you on my lands _mixed-breed,_ there is no place for weaklings such as yourself in the Western Lands,remove your degrading self _Now_ _"_(an: longest thing sesshomaru have every said when he wasn't threating to kill inuyasha )

Anger stroked Shin's icy eyes as a blood red color filled them. From a far Rin watched as Shin strips bleed a darkish black purple, sharp claws grew and sharpened to a tip. Long fangs bore at sesshomaru in hate. "You think you are a powerful demon _**ha**_ don't make me laugh even your _father _found you unwanting disgrace" shin growled "isn't that right sesshomaru , was it not him who chose a half-breed to be the sole owner of the sword Tessaiga while you his other son was suck with Tensaiga a sword that cant _**cut**_ "

Sesshomaru growled but otherwise remained still, while Shin shocked with anger and aggravation. Oh how he wanted to show this _pup_ that was alpha he wanted to ripped the damn fools black heart out and watch the red blood drip from the still beating organ, As he crushes it in his hand. His Youkai screamed for the taste of blood and flesh.

Rin whimpered as she tried to get away from the building auras that clouded both sesshomaru and shin. Sesshomaru's head tipped ever so slightly in Rin's direction. Shin noticed sesshomaru lack of attention and decided this was his chance to show this fool his lesson, charging at sesshomaru shin had shifted back in to his true form and was no racing towards sesshomaru with only one thought in mind **"**_**this foolish pup will die to night and that human wench will me mine**_"


	3. mine

**Hahahahaha yes KuruBunbun shin will die kinda painfully but not right now or the story wouldn't go anywhere but I wanted a good fight scene but I thought the other two chapters lack rin and sesshomaru relationship so I wanted to bring more of a Mate bound with the two and hold the fighting until I got more ideas for it but if anyone wants to share some ideas that would be great and if anyone is wondering rin is about 18 or 19 in this fanfic and sesshomaru is a demon so god knows how old he is…(I don't own sesshomaru or rin or any other inuyasha characters) **

Rin screams echoed around the forest embracing the trees in the horrifying sound of her fear. Shin didn't seem fazed by her screams as he raced to get sesshomaru's head , sesshomaru on the other handed flinched as her scared scream filled the humid air around them. Turning to face Rin fully sesshomaru stared at her with emotionless, golden eyes "_what is it about this girl that I'm drawn too?_" sesshomaru didn't have the time to find the answers to his questions for Shin was coming for him and to night blood would be shed.

The night air cracked and sizzled as sesshomaru's body began to trembled and shocked as power striped through his veins. Sparks of pain shot through him as his eyes flashed a bloody red, his vision began to deem as until brilliant flashes of white-blue lighten seemed nothing more than dull grays and smoky blacks(an: dogs are color blind). The trees swayed in the frigid wind, leafs rustled as a dark maroon aura swirled around sesshomaru's form. From a distance Rin watch horrified as the skin in sesshomaru's face stretched thin, until the thin see through skin split down the middle and soon sesshomaru's clothes and skin pealed of in massive clumps of spongy, bloodied skin.

The maroon aura soon covered sesshomaru's body as sesshomaru released is true form. In the wake of where sesshomaru's human body once stood was a huge wolf like beast with its white fur and red silted eyes. Shin paws beat against the moist soil as he run head first into sesshomaru.

The two demons fell to the earth with a ringing _thump!_ Sesshomaru growled as he rolled shin's body off of him, before standing again. The inu demons circled each other with claws ready and jaws aching to snap and kill.

Rin was scared there was no lying about, as she watch almost hopeless as sesshomaru lunged at Shin's neck, shin being unprepared was powerless to stop sesshomaru's attack. Sesshomaru wrapped his jaw around the soft furry junction of Shins neck, the black inu demon whimpered as sticky red liquid seeped in to the black fur that covered his shoulder.

"_**Shit this mutt has me pinned, if I don't do something now he'll snap my neck in two" **_Shin having no other options reared back and buried his claws in to sesshomaru's shoulder, shocked caused sesshomaru to let go of his uncle and shifted back in to his human form. Shin seeing no victory in his future jumped in the sky and disappeared only leaving a simple sentence hanging in the air behind him

"I will be back sesshomaru for that human bitch marks my words you will be powerless to stop me from taking her" (an: anyone know why female dogs are called bitch? I have no idea just wondering)

Oh how disgraceful running from a battle, sesshomaru was mad if not anger he wanted Shin's head on a pike but the worthless mixed breed ran. A soft cry brought sesshomaru's attention back to the main problem _the __**human **__women, _Calming down his Youkai as best as he walked to Rin in control strides before coming to a complete **STOP.**

If sesshomaru wanted answer as to why this human wench was so alluring to him, well he got it as he breathed in her black cherry scent; _**"MATE"**_ screamed his youkai, breathing in her scent deep within his lungs as Instinct clouded his thoughts as he towered over rins kneeling form.(an: hehehehehehe)

Before rin could blink she was lifted off the ground and slammed in to a nearby tree, hovering above her was a red eyed sesshomaru "_**mine "**_ he growled lowly in her ear as he nipped the shell of Rin's ear. A shiver of lust ran down her spine, heating her as sesshomaru ran his tongue down the side of her neck until he came to her junction, _**"always mine, no other males MINE"**_ rin bite down a moan was he nipped and sucked on her flesh _**"my bitch"**_ sesshomaru mumble as he snaked his fangs in to rins neck marking her as his.

Rin was on cloud nine as sesshomaru bite her, passion welted so deep in sided her until she couldn't hold in her moans any longer . sesshomaru withdrew his fangs and started to lick her throat to close her the twin pin marks left by his fangs , that's when he notice rin's limp body against hers.

"_she fainted_"

_**ANY ONE ELES WANT A SESSHOMARU PLEASE RAISE HANDS !**_


	4. kagura the wind sorceress

**I felt I was being mean with all those short chapters and I hope this one makes up for it if not; I'll try harder next time lol. Ok I do need to clear the air first I wanted sesshomaru's mother to be a little ooc just think of her acting like kagome's mother Oh and if anyone is a fan of sesshomaru and kagura please don't take anything personal… (I don't own sesshomaru or rin or any other inuyasha character)**

_Thoughts _

_**Sesshomaru's youkai**_

_Sesshomaru's youkai thoughts_

Sesshomaru was disgusted with himself how he Lord Sesshomaru Ruler of the Western Lands could let his youkai takeover is logic part of himself so easy , now this human wench was bound for him for as long as they _lived_. Having no other choices sesshomaru lifted the poor soaked girl in to his embrace, and wrapped her in his soft furred Mokomoko around her trembling form.

The girl heaved a sigh and cuddled closer into to the new warmth.

Sesshomaru was at a lost how could he have a human mate let alone a miko, sighing sesshomaru pulled Rin's soft body closer to his chest, but still minding the armor that cladded his chest.

A swampy stench filled sesshomaru's nose making him wrinkle it in disgust, "jaken" hissed sesshomaru as a toad-like creature fell out of the bushes beside sesshomaru and landed on its wart green face with a solid _THUMP!_ Sesshomaru resisted roiling his eyes at the foolishness of his servant; it's still any wonder why he kept the bubbling idiot around to begin with.

Jaken fumbled some more as he struggle to get off the ground and on his knees to bow to his lord. The toad demon stood all about three feet off the ground with a bald head and a sickly green warted skin; he was wearing a black haori and a grey pair of hakama and a staff of two heads craved in wood of a man and woman.

"Milord As your humble servant I had to come and see if I could lend my help" jaken said in a sugar sweet voice before mumbling "even when you said I was to stay be-"

Poor jaken never finished that lined when his face was introduce to sesshomaru's boot, "**jaken**" growled sesshomaru as the toad demon yelped a yes "fetch ah uh" jaken bowed before wasting no more time and ran back through to the bushes to fetch his lord two headed dragon. Sesshomaru could feel the beginnings of a headache in the back of his head that never seemed to go away when jaken was around "_I really must rid myself of that toad_"

Seeing as jaken would take forever to do a simple request, sesshomaru sat on the wet ground leading against the bark of a maple tree and shifted rin in his lap with her head in the junction of his neck and her arms wrapped around his waist. His mokomoko laid upon the girl's small shoulders for warmth.

Oh cruel the gods were, oh cruel _fate _was. It seems as if sesshomaru was destine to fallow his late father's steps, a human _mate _how laughable this whole mess seemed. For years he had hated the very sight of a human and he still does, but…but for some strange reason this girl was…different. She seemed pure and innocent in a whole new way she was simple different from those greedy and selfish human trash that roamed the earth now, but weather this was sesshomaru's true feelings or his mating instincts was unclear to him. However whatever it is made sesshomaru want to find out made his new human mate so special…and **he **_**would find out whatever it is.**_

The storms black clouds hovered above the towering trees as more rain drops fell to the soaked grounds and overflowing streams that cut lines in the grounds muddy surface. Icy winds howled with raging passions while caring the scent of mint of a very unwelcoming demon.

Growling with aggravation sesshomaru removed rin's sleeping form and stood protective above her, blocking her from the view of the wind Sorceress, kagura. The wind demoness stood proud before the Inu demon and attempted to look sexy. (an: I really couldn't stand her in the anime don't know why just didn't like her)

"Sesshomaru" the wind witch whispered seductively in a sugary sweet voice "where have you been, you haven't visited me for a while"

Taking a step toward sesshomaru with the intent of a more favorable inanimate position with the demon lord, to only stop short when he let lose a growl (an: does it seem like sesshomaru growls a lot in this fan fiction.) As his eyes changed colors from bottomless gold to bloodthirsty red.

The demon lord's actions confused kagura, he never before rejected her touch or her present so why now? Pressing her luck kagura took another step determine to have her way with _her _sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru aura swirled as he slammed the wind sorceress to the ground with his claws digging in to her flesh, fangs bared in a hiss "_**do NOT test me kagura**_". His claws sinked deeper into the soft folds of the wind demon's neck causing her to yelp in pain, sesshomaru youkai smirked in satisfaction. "_This bitch will learn her place when she is in the presents of mine __**MATE" **_sesshomaru thought enraged.

Kagura's red eyes glared at the white Inu demon while growling out "why do you reject my body now huh? When you couldn't get enough of it before" before chocking on her breath as sesshomaru tighten his hold and barked out a venom dripping laugh as bloodthirsty red eyes glared back at pain filled red

"_**you foolish bitch did you really think yourself so highly that I would chase after you like a lost pup, No you were only there to suit a temporary need nothing more than a common whore that fulfilled my lusted" **_sesshomaru proceeded his assault in killing the chocking female, he was going to kill this female but stop when a sneezed sounded from his sleeping mate reminding him of her weak human body couldn't last much longer in the frigid rain.

Spearing a glance back at his mate one last time before letting kagura go but not before he made something real clear "you dare to insult me again kagura, I'll remove your head do I make myself clear"

The scared wind sorceress was not backing down now , she will Not stand for this arrogant bastard get away with what he did to her she was not a whore and she would never be one ever. From her spot on the ground kagura watch sesshomaru walk towards a maple tree and lead over a human wench. "_What the hell?_"

The most powerful demon lord in all of japan was nuzzling his human mate in attempt to relax her when she started to toss in and turn in her sleep. (an: awwwwwwwwww) kagura was shocked sesshomaru hated humans so why was he nuzzling this human bitch like a demon might his mate?

Then it hit her, looking at the side of rin's neck stood a blue crested moon mark showed that this human belong to the lord of the western lands.

**An: That's it folks soo what did you guys think? Review pleaseee!1**


	5. hunting pasts and a charming demon lord

**Ok I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing. Plus I did like to address about sesshomaru changing with the skin pealing I was experimenting finding ways to make my story mine own and not copy everything from the anime. Thank you guys for your reviewing and keep telling me what you guys feel about it please! Warning the first part will be somewhat disturbing to many viewers forgive me **

_Thoughts_

_**Sesshomaru's youkai **_

_Sesshomaru's youkai thoughts_

Screams of pain filled the velvet night air as flames danced on the village houses. Everything in sight burned with a reddish glow of hell. Men, women and children lay scatter around dead with their ripped bodies and severed heads, their Blood ran in steams through the gore of the fallen village. The humans that were alive screamed in anger and pain as they ran from the monsters that destroyed their once peaceful lives, but the trembling form of the little girl that lay hidden knew all too well that their bodies will also litter the ground just as their fellow villagers before the night was done.

She had watched her home go up in flames of red and orange that seemed to dance around the homes of many leaving behind nothing more than ash and burned bodies. She had watched as her father foolishly tried defending his family in hopes of being able to save her and her mother, he was reward by having them disassemble his arms and legs from his body before they ripped his heart out and laughing at him as his remains still dripped with cold blood.

She could still hear the screams of her mother as she watch the man she love be torn apart, and she could see the scared pain filled tears that her mother let fall as she gripped her upper arm and drag her to the hidden passage under the floor board of her family's hut. It was only a whole in the ground that leads to a tunnel out of the hut, but to her mother it was the only thing that could save the only love one she had left.

The older woman hugged her only child to her chest as the banging sound at the door disrupted the little time she had left with her daughter "Rin honey I need you to get in there and don't move until they are gone do you understand sweetie?" her mother asked gently rin could only nod, not really understanding what was really going on at her tender age of five, but she did know that something was coming and it already killed her father and her mother and herself could be next.

"Remember honey no matter what you hear, never make your present known no matter what!" said her mother as she helped rin in to the passage. "Just cover your ears honey"

That's when rin realized that her mother wasn't coming with her and that she was going to lose her mother just as she lost her father. "MOMMY No mommy don't leave me I'm scared!" crystal tears fell against the hard wood floors of her only home as her mother pushed her down in the dirt and laid the wooden blanks back in place as the door bust open and shattered in tiny wooden chips.

Threads of candle light showed through the creaks of the floor boards allowing rin to see what was happening. Standing in the doorway of the small hut dripping in fresh blood was the monsters that hunted rin's dreams. _Demons!_ There were three of them, all of them where different but all had the same promise of death in their eyes.

The one that stood in front walked to her mother "**where is she?**" the man growled "**do not play with me I know she is here may and **_**he**_** wants her" **mother kept quite she didn't even mumble a sentence to the man that held her neck with clawed fingers she would not give them what they seek she would die before, she let their bloodied fingers touch _her. _May's silence won her backhanded slap to her face, the force of the slap sent may tumbling to the cold wood floor just above her daughter's hiding place.

Rin stood shaking as the man stood over her mom's fallen form, a smirk lit his features "aww may now look what you made me do" the man had leaned over the woman's body and gently pushed her hair from her face. The beginnings of a bruise formed on May's now redden cheek; her lip was busted from the fall and warm blood drip like a river down her chin.

The man grin with satisfaction "now sweetheart let's not fight, all you have to do is tell me where the girl is an I'll let you live " may wrinkled her nose in disgusted and spit In his face the man's grin fell and the heat in his eyes flamed like the burning fire that surrounded her village.

"Well _darling_ I guess we'll have to do it the hard way" coming to his feet he nodded his head to the two demons behind him as they dragged rin's screaming mother away. The man stood alone in the now silence hut. Under the floor rin couldn't look at his face as the candle light faded but rin will never forget the necklace he was wearing it was a simple gold chain with a medallion of solid white with a purple _star _over a blue _crested moon _engraved in it before rin fell into darkness

**(An: can you guys guess who it is?)**

Rin awoke screaming, her face was pale with fear as the darkness faded as the clouded face above began to clear.

Standing before the white Inu demon she saw before. His face look as if was carved out of stone with its perfection. His white hair lay limp across his shoulder as he stared down at her. His eyes burned with lust and concerns. As rin continued to star at the demon she notice something she didn't before or a least didn't paid too much attention before: the blue crested moon that adore his forehead.

A scream once again tore through rin's body as she tried to back away from him, it was the same as the necklace.

Sesshomaru's youkai growled at scent of fear that clouded his mate's wild black cherry scent. "_oh she's not getting away _" sesshomaru reach out and grasped rin's ankle and dragged her underneath him again as his body pinned hers down. Rin struggled, she tried hitting him with her hands but that was corrected fast as sesshomaru also pinned her arms above her head as he growled

"_**you will calm yourself Mate or I will for you **_"

Rin ignored him and continued to struggle under his weight _"bitch needs to learn who the alpha is " _ gripping her arms harder sesshomaru bared his fangs in a hiss at his mate before he bite his bounding mark on her neck.

Rin struggling slowed to a stop as her body relax until she felt like putty in his clawed hands. Sesshomaru smirked against his mate's skin oh he would enjoy playing with her (an: hell any one would LOVE to play with him) oh yes he would keep her around. She may not be the mate he wanted but she could be entertaining.

Rin felt sick she let this…this….._DEMON_ touch her let him bite her but what made things even more sick was she liked it. And if she was being truthful to herself she even craved for it, hunger for it even, she might even be dreaming of it as she felt sesshomaru's left hand travel down her side and up again as he grazed his fingers on the side of her breast, causing her to moan her pleasure.

"_Oh yes she would be entertaining to keep around"_ thought a smirking demon lord

**An: well my readers what did you think? Anyone else needs some cold water hahahah joking! review please**


	6. unwanted feelings and Unexpected outcome

**Wow you guys didn't get who the demon was? I made it really easy anyway I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story. Oh I know this chapter was really short but I have things I need to take care of but I did want to leave you guys hanging I promise you guys next chapter will be longer.**

**I do not own sesshomaru, rin or any other inuyasha character. Not for kagura X sesshomaru lovers!**

_Thoughts_

_**Sesshomaru's youkai **_

_Sesshomaru's youkai thoughts_

Sesshomaru's eyes faded a honey gold as his mates body relaxed, his youkai had finally calmed with the scent of rin surrounded him in a halo of wild black cherries. However his logic part of his brain was still on shut down with his mating instincts still presented. His normal cold heartless façade had all but disappeared when the need to mate and protect this weak human girl washed over him like a raging snow storm; it chilled him to the bone and excited him like nothing else before.

Sesshomaru withdrew his fangs from his human girl as he licked the red flesh enjoying how his mate wiggled and moan underneath him. Oh he wanted to take her right then there when she wiggled against him in earnest as he began to nip her neck. Oh yes his spit fire of a mate is going to be very interesting.

It's only a shame that when his logic comes back, he won't want a chance in hell to be with her. In fact he may even kill her when his common scents comes rushing back. What a shame too cause his youkai had come to like this spite fire a lot more then though common demon sluts that sesshomaru like to warm his bed with. "_Well the outcome will come soon enough" _

Rin sat daze under the silver white demon that held her to the wet soil. She was unable to think let alone fight sesshomaru off, to the truth rin wasn't sure if she even wanted to fight him off. Weather she wanted to believe it or not Rin's body was slowly becoming addicted to his firm, muscles pressed against her soft body, and the things that man…err demon could do with his tongue was heavenly and dangerous.

This demon wanted nothing to do with a human like her so why was he assaulting her neck in slow licks of his tongue? What the hell did she do that made this whole mess that more enjoying?

Kagura was shocked if not pissed at the sight before her.(an: you guys didn't thing I forgot about her did you?) it angered her to see the man (demon) she worked so hard to get to love her falling over a weak human slut. She knew that it was only his youkai that had the attachment to the girl but it was just plain sick to watch a powerful demon lord such as sesshomaru fall to his knees for vermin trash like that human girl.

Kagura felt her own youkai and aura rise to the surface. "_if I cant have him then nether shall the human wench _" sesshomaru felt kagura's arua change just as she lunge at rin and himself, however the out come was not what was expected. it happen in a flash that neither rin, kagura knew what happen

red liquid dripped soundlessly to the gound as the bodys dull glassy eyes stared at their killer.


	7. unwelcome interruptions

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but I wanted to keep you guys at the edge of your seats lol jk. (please dont hurt me!) Ok as promise I made this chapter longer than before…..any chapter would be longer than the last. Thanks for the review and I hope you guys like it. I am truly sorry for kagura lovers! **

**i dont infact own any inuyasha characters,...if i did well lets just say sesshomaru would be with an older rin,but i'm not so she's stuck as a 8 year old in the manga/anime.**

_Thoughts_

_**Sesshomaru's youkai den**_

_Sesshomaru's youkai thoughts_

**quick thought first i suck at spelling and gramer and if you guys would be so kind and not bring it up, cause trust me i know how bad it **

* * *

><p>There was blood everywhere, it dripped to the ground from pale fingertips and it fell like tears from Rin's creamy white skin. It surrounded her, it embraced her. It scared her! The red liquid was everywhere there was no hiding from it like she did when she was five there was no escape, no salvation it just was there with the decaying stench of death…just like that <em>day<em>, just like her father's body surrounded in the dark red blood.

Panic went in to overdrive as she slumped forward as the corpse in front of her stared coldly at her. This was all her_** fault; **_she did this….she killed. Rin had become the thing she feared more than anything, she was the same as the monsters that killed that little girl all though years ago when they took her family away in bloodshed.

It had happen so fast that she never knew what her body was doing, she could of stop it before it came to this, she would have been able to keep her secrete locked away deep within the back of her mind. However it was not to be, the wind demoness attacked and ever self-control that Rin had praised herself for having snapped like a log. tears flashed under the lightens rays, small fingers clawed and duged deeper in to the palms of her hands.

Now she unleashed the primal animal that was caged deep inside her and it was thristy, it hunger for the one thing that it was denied from the begining: _the fresh blood of her mother's killer._

The monster deep with in her rattle with hunger and waves of anger. Every thing screamed and clawed inside of her until even Rin couldnt hold what ever was happening to her back, this level of power was new to her she never allowed this to ever happen before and now she was powerless to stop it. Her body spasmed and rocked as power spried though her veins.

The air craked and silzed like a fire while white-pink flash sparked from Rin's body, her blue-black hair swirled as all the color drained to leave a white-like color behind, her nails sharped and torn deeper into the flesh of her palm. A growl ripped through her dusty throat._ She was changing,and loseing whatever little humanity she had left._

Every thing that was once rin was disappearing and in her place was something, powerful then a human, equal to that of a miko, and differnet then a half or full demon.

Rin was becoming the thing she fear more then the demons themself, she was becoming _**him! **"NOO, i dont want to be him please …Kami" R_in was drowning in the crushing waves of darkness and there was nothing to stop the blackness from taking over her leaving her unconscious to the world around her. Rin's body fell into the waiting arms of her mate, unknowing allowing herself to be taken care of for once.

Things are not allways what they appear to be.

No one knew that fact anybetter then Sesshomaru did at that moment, hell he would go as far as saying that every single thought he ever had about his mate...was completely one hundred percent dead _wrong. _As the the old saying goes his mate did infact not appear to be like a normal human. with that being said, it still didnt explain what his mate really was. Her power goes beyound that any human miko that he ever met.

He was even willing to go as far as saying that she even rival a demoness' power, Kagura's dead body was proff of that statement.

However what really rattled him was the fact of Rin's transfermation. Not only was her appearance different, but so was her scent. It was almost like she was a demon...Not a half demon but a full **Demon.**

Sesshomaru bated those thoughts away. it was rather silly, how would his human bitch be a demon it was just..._wrong, _not because he wanted his bitch to stay human but because the power he felt coming from her just didnt seem like it was class in the same group as a demoness. **W_hat ever she is was more powerful then he knew!_**

For some time Sesshomaru did nothing more then stare at the human girl in his arms.

She was a beautiful creaure. heart shape face with creamy white skin as smooth and soft as slik. Waist length blue-black hair that glitter under the lighten's light but what was the most alluring thing about this creature was her eyes.

Those orbs of muddy green was his undoing. A simple look had sent his mateing instincts to prematurely set off making him lose all sight of logic when she stared at him with those hazel green pools, that scared child like glaz she sent his way was like a fire, the longer it burned the more intenst it got...untill everything in its path went up in red. what was worst was the fact he loved that burning he felt the thrill of unknown running through his veins excited him more then anything he felt before, more then the thrill of killing.

Oh the things that this girl woke in side him was both primal and sexual that was wraped in a provocative and stimulating package of creamy thighs and hazel green eyes. His more animal side whimpered in need, it was lusting after its mate,causing heat to spried through his bones petting the fire that burned under his skin.

Specks of red dusted his honey gold eyes. A wicked grin gleam under the storm night's sky as the beast within rattled in its cage clawing his way to the surface.

Sesshomaru's youkai was once again free and it had one thing on its mind and having its mate's womanly curves pressed against him didnt help matters.

(an: i don't know how i manged to go from sesshomaru wanting to know what rin was to him lusting after her...i really didnt mean to do that but i'm lazy so i'm not changing it ;) lol )

Pink lips mumble unknown things as the form of the demon lord hover above the sleeping beauty. Thoughts of sampleing the lush pink mouth of the mumbling girl over rided all logic and set his youkai fully free form its cage. leaning slowly forward...

"MILORDDDDDDDD" yelled Jaken as he and a two headed dragon droped from the sky infront of a very pissed off Inu demon.(an: poor jaken) "Milord i got ah uh as requested" bowing infront of his lord, Jaken was short of a better proud of himself for being able to his mission in record time. _"Surly master is proud of me"_ looking up at his lord at last made Jaken shiver in fear is master was not happy!

Oh noo...he was pissed mad beyond that of rage. he wanted to skin the stupid ass toad. burn him, cut him in to little pices and watch him die slowly then revive him and start all over again. Jaken took a step back from the rageing dog demon in hopes of escapeing his anger. No such luck.

Sesshomaru beat the green toad in a inch of his life until the green slim was nothing more then a pile of broken bones and bleeding flesh. Once he was sure that Jaken learn his lession did he jump to the sky heading to his casle.

He had much to do and was not going to be interuped by the dumb ass toad demon any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>i had trouble writeing this chapter i had no idea where i wanted to go with it. i had some idea where i wanted it to go but i forgot and now i'm stuck so if anyone has some ideas or wants this story to go a certan way please review me or pm me i am willing to listen to what ever you got to say! ok and as for my grammer and caps i suck i know so theres really no need to bring it up in the reviews <strong>


End file.
